


Cry For A Shadow

by dyoranghae (newesque)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newesque/pseuds/dyoranghae
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has ceased to live yet continued to exist. Kim Jongin lost the will to exist but continues to live. Kim Junmyeon will do everything he can to turn those who exist into someone who lives.





	Cry For A Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting in this platform. Please bear with me.

**Prologue**

 

"Breathe," he reminds himself every morning just as the warmth of the sunlight touches his cold pale skin. He inhales and smells the flowers blooming by the window dunked on water replaced daily by the helper. Eyes closed he hears the world revolve around him. Children up early and their laughter filling up the streets, he smiles. Slowly his eyes open to the sunlit room, curtains fluttering with the wind. Spring has come and life is all around him. This is what he wakes up to everyday. Life is everywhere but inside him and his smile fades. No matter how much warmth he's surrounded by, he will always be a cold lifeless body aimlessly living a lifetime of existence. A lifetime witnessing a thousand more passing him by. The small town he belongs to will question him if he stays another day with the same stagnant being, frozen like the mountains far beyond. So he gets up and decides he's leaving.

"Junmyeon?" he calls out as he peeks at the kitchen. Junmyeon sits, flipping through the Sunday paper, a cup of hot coffee on the table. "I am ready," he mumbles and Junmyeon looks up. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this within the week.


End file.
